Because of you
by Lemonapril505
Summary: This is a story about heartache pain suffering and realization of truth. A forbidden love between teacher and student. Action, adventure, romance, Seduction, rape, sex, betrayal. Read it if you dare. SSOC HPGW DMOC RWOC
1. Because of you

Let me give you a warning… if u want a sweet happily ever after story you will not find it here.

Here is a story about betrayal, sex, rape, pain, and a forbidden romance between teachers to student. This is not a story about a happy trolls in a forest no or about Lord Voldemort dying and the trio live-forever death is also not a strange concept in my story. But if you want to read a story about action, romance, and disaster then continue.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

This was the song young Max had just written. Max was a bright girl who went to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Yes she was a witch. She was going into her 6th year and it was coming to the end of summer. In the middle of summer she had lost someone very dear to her and wrote this song to express what she felt now. The only two people who ever knew about this song were her two best friends…Daniel and Brittany. They were also witch, and wizard but they went to a different school of magic and American one. Max was a New Jersey girl, and was surprised to hear she would be going to Hogwarts instead of the American academy. It thrilled her though as she loved magic and heard Hogwarts was the best.

Max had long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair was always down and covering her face. She was medium height 5'4 and exceptionally skinny. She was not a shy girl as Brittany and Daniel would tell you but in school she kept to herself because she did not want to share what her life was like outside of school. She was a Gryffindor and in the same year of the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, And Ronald Weasley. She had heard of them but never met because she didn't really meet anyone. She had so much to deal with at home that at school she wasn't very social. She was however extremely bright. She was excellent in Potions, transfiguration, history of Magic, Herbology, and All her other subjects. She was not as well known because she never raised her hand but in tests and when she had to perform she got O in all subjects.

This would be a different year for her, as surprises lay ahead.

There it is platform 9 ¾ thought Max heading there. As she went through she was 30 min early so she decided to get herself a compartment as she usually did the last one all for herself. She liked to be alone sometimes. Though now she thought now that he's gone maybe I can make friends. As she sat in her compartment holding her black owl she waited for all the students to arrive.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed happy to see him "How was your summer at Ron's Sorry I couldn't make it but I had to study! With the Owls and all?"

"Yeah…" Harry said feeling guilty he and Ron hadn't yet studied at all

"Do not tell me you haven't studied at all?" Hermione said looking upset

"We did," Ron said "A little."

"Yeah and we got all our homework done." Harry said

"Hey Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked

"She's coming she just had to get changed… she has gotten into the muggle fashion and she didn't want mum or dad to see her in those cloths." Ron said annoyed at his sister

"There she is!" Hermione said happy to see her friend. Ginny finally came out with low jeans and a cute white tube top with purple butterflies at the sides.

"Hi guys,"

"Ginny!" Ron yelled at her

"Wow Ginny." Harry said smiling

"Come on your never going to find a compartment" Ginny said

"Us?" Ron asked

"Well Luna Lovegood and some of the other girls are saving me a seat."

"Yeah and Ron, me and you have to get up to the prefects compartment." Hermione said

"Yeah…" Ron said, "Sorry mate we'll try to come find you when were done."

"No problem I'll be fine." Harry said. Harry walked in and checked every compartment until he reached the last one where a girl was sitting all alone. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt that rose just a little and a black leather jacket. "Excuse me may I sit here everywhere else is full?"

"Sure." Max answered

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry potter" Harry said

"I'm Max, Max Guevara." Max shook his hand

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Harry asked smiling

"Yes, I'm in your house and in your year we have most classes together."

"Really, I'm surprised I never recognized you." Harry said. She was beautiful and wondered how he could have missed her.

Long trains ride later after everybody got changed into their robes they got off the train and went to the carriages.

"Max would you like to share a carriage with my two friends?" Harry asked. Max was stunned she was always so quiet no one ever noticed her but she nodded and headed aboard.

"Hello Max I'm Hermione and this is Ron."

"Hello, I'm Max." Max said smiling slightly. "The horses look beautiful as usual."

"You can see them too?" Harry asked

"Yes." She said simply. Finally they reached the castle. All the children sat down and Harry had invited max to sit with them. He liked Max not as a girlfriend but as a friend something about her told him she would be a great friend.

"I have a few announcements before we begin the feast, first Quidditch tryouts will be held next week, to all new students the forbidden forest is not to be entered to, and third this year 3 students from the American academy who have volunteered to spend a year at Hogwarts may I introduce Rebecca, Brittany and Daniel." Everyone clapped but Max stood up shocked they were really here in her school and she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You guys." Max smiled and Brittany and Daniel ran to her and hugged her.

"Brittany, Daniel Rebecca you must all be sorted." Dumbledore announced

Daniel and Brittany ended up in Gryffindor while Rebecca ended up in Slytherin.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Max asked smiling

"Because we wanted to be a surprise duh!" Brittany said

"So now we can spend a whole year together I'm scared, we cause enough trouble just over the summer together."

"O this is Harry potter, that's Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Max said smiling

"These your friends?" Brittany asked

"We just met today actually." Harry said "but yeah were her new friends." He smiled. "This also is Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley Ron's younger sister."

"Hello," Max said

"Hey," Daniel and Brittany said at same time.

"So are you two dating?" Ron asked as he thought Brittany was very beautiful. She was blond with blue eyes and a little taller then max, skinny, and smiled a lot.

Then suddenly all 3 of them started cracking up

"That is the farthest thing we are. He's like my brother… a very cute gay brother." Brittany said

"Yeah honey I'm queer I'm here and get used to it." Daniel said smiling

"O so your gay?" Hermione said

"Yeah." He said

"Cool." Hermione answered back

"Students," Dumbledore said tapping his whine glass "One more announcement we have a surprise Ball this is for 6th and 7th years now enjoy your feast."


	2. Detention

"A ball? In our school we have fun dances!" Brittany

"Not like that here." Max answered "here its all formal."

"No in our school, remember Christmas break you came in that cute miniskirt and tube top and we danced until 3 in the morning"

"And Tom was so mad because you got home late" Brittany added laughing but then suddenly realizing she had said his name "Sorry" She said

"Its fine, I'm not very hungry anymore I'm heading up to bed goodnight guys." Max said and just left.

"What was that about?" Harry asked

"Nothing private matter, so Harry as in Harry potter great wizard who's suppose to defeat lord Voldemort." Brittany said softly

"Yep guess that's me." Harry answered

"So Hermione and Ron the 2 sidekicks" Daniel said smiling and they all looked confused

"Our parents are in the order… the American branch and so are we in America you can join the order after year 4 so we know a lot about you." Brittany whispered to them.

"So unfair, we should be allowed to." Ron said

"Not like we do much just observe and learn we can't go out with them until 7th year." Daniel said

"I think I better go and talk to Max see you all at breakfast tomorrow or actually at the common room I mean we do all sleep together as were all in the same group right?" Brittany asked

"Yes of course but the girls and boys are separated." Hermione said

"That sucks!" Brittany said, "I'm sure we can find a way around it."

"We always do" Daniel said

"Well I'm off see you guys later." Brittany said. Suddenly realizing she had no idea where to go she stopped and looked around for someone to ask.

"Lost?" Ron asked smiling

"Yeah this school, so big, can you help me?"

"Yeah I was heading there now anyways I'll show you, but you must know never to tell someone who isn't in your house where the common room is or the password." Ron said

"Of course same rules in American academy basically, so what is the password?"

"Right now its Dragons blood but it changes regularly, here we are" Ron said reaching the portrait of the fat lady.

"She's our entrance?" Brittany asked breathing deeply " god I got to quit smoking killing me."

"Dragons blood." Ron said and they walked in. Brittany was shocked it was beautiful.

"Wow!" Brittany said, "So I'm getting gold and red are our colors I do have a cute gold tube top and red miniskirt I should wear it tomorrow. What are the rules about muggle wear here?"

"Rules well in class robes have to be worn but out of class anything you'd like I guess." Ron answered

"Great so thank I'm up to the girls dormitory I'm beat but goodnight." Brittany said then she turned to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and headed up stairs.

Ron was so happy Brittany was one of the most gorges girls he had ever seen. Blond blue eyes and tall she was great.

Girls Dormitory

"So, Max I see the Gryffindor colors are red and gold I have the cutest outfit for tomorrow but I think you should wear it I mean you would look so hot."

"Yeah." Max answered Dully unpacking her silk black Pajamas.

"I'm sorry really its just," But before Brittany could finish Max cut her off

"Don't be it's not you I'm still dealing with the shock I still sing Because of you to myself every night before I sleep."

"It's an amazing song! Does anyone here know about it?" Brittany asked

"No, I really never had friends here I was so busy with Tom, but now he's gone so I guess if we all become friends I can share it with them." Max said. "So what's this outfit?"

Breakfast

"Brittany! Come on girlfriend get down here we are all going to be late!" Daniel was screaming from the bottom stairs. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting with him for Brittany and Max.

"Were coming!" Brittany said and as she walked down was wearing jeans and a white shirt that flared up.

"You look great." Ron said

"You don't look so bad either men in robes always." She said joking "Daniel nice jeans those the ones form express?"

"Yeah of course I love this they look like zebra stripes and my tight black shirt got to show off" Daniel smiled

"Where's Max?" Hermione asked

"Max you look great get down here!" Brittany Yelled and then Max walked down the stairs. She was wearing a red mini skirt and a gold tube top with gold stiletto heals and had her hair down and smooth and her makeup done.

"So?" Max asked

"Hot girl! If I were straight I'd snag you." Smiled Daniel

"Yeah you look great! Who did your makeup its so beautiful but natural." Hermione said

"She did it," Brittany said "Back at home this is our normal cloths and makeup. So we get our schedules at breakfast?"

"Yeah," Ron said

"Can't wait for classes here I love potions and transfiguration." Brittany said

"Potions?" Ron asked, "The teacher here is well quite an ass and hates Gryffindors!"

"Hasn't Max told you anything?" laughed Ginny

"Not really." Brittany said

"Yeah I don't really talk about school." Max said

"Well we best be off, can't wait for everyone to see how you really are now that were here." Brittany said

Breakfast

As the gang walked in whispers were heard all around the hall as no one had ever seen Max dress that way. Most people had never really even seen Max even though it was her 6th year. The gang sat down and Max, Brittany and Daniel all joined them as if they had been friends forever.

"I can tell those two American transfers will be trouble," sneered Snape

"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore asked

"Look at the muggle way they dress, and Max a very quiet yet brilliant student dressing like well like a whore." Snape said though as he looked he quite liked the way she dressed. Her long legs looked beautiful and you could slightly see she was wearing black underwear and her tube top hid nothing she was absolutely beautiful. Not that it meant anything, she was hath his age and a student but he was a man and allowed to look.

"I do not think so, I think it good for Max to have friends. I was told that her guardian dies in the beginning of the summer. I do not know exactly but it seemed he was very sick."

"She doesn't appear to be grieving. Stupid Gryffindor." Snape said

"So what classes do we have?" Brittany asked

"Transfigurations, then Lunch after lunch is potions and charms and that's all for today." Max said

"3 classes?" Harry asked

"Yeah," Ron said

"Lucky, I have 4 classes but at least only 1 with Slytherin." Ginny said

"No! We have 2 with Slytherin dammit and one with Ravenclaw." Ron said

"We heard about this at the American academy here two of the houses are rivals not like that in America. I mean we all are rivals but in a healthy way no big one group against another." Daniel said

"Well we better go to our first class," Max said "I'm going to put my robe over my cloths in the bathroom and head to class coming?"

"Of course we are." Brittany said as Daniel followed.

"Daniel to the girls bathroom?" Harry asked

"Well in my old school it was the only bathroom I would use plus I know the best hair and makeup charms then anyone the girls love me." Daniel said laughing

"He's one of the girls" winked Brittany.

After Transfiguration, which went, all around well as all 3 of them were good in that subject. Then was lunch and then potions

Potions

Max Brittany and Daniel all sat together with Max in the middle. He had asked them to brew a nexus potion, which connects people.

Max was an excellent at this class and loved potions more then most people knew. She also had a little crush on the potions master. As most people found him sarcastic and cruel she saw him as dark handsome mysterious and totally kissable. She knew she never had a chance but it couldn't hurt to think.

"So Max, like Professor Snape so you?" Brittany whispered

"No! Where would you get that idea from?" Max asked

"I know you better then anyone, why don't you go for it he's not so bad looking."

"He is my teacher you know and twice my age and we would be breaking about a dozen laws."

"No! Actually in old fashion schools as this one student teacher relationships are not against the rules. And who cares about the age difference?"

"Well you like Ron, I saw the way you looked at him." Max said back smiling

"Well I'll get him, now we just have to find someone for Daniel." Brittany said

"I think I know who." Max said pointing to a blond boy with pale face tall and skinny. "That's Draco Malfoy, very rich, cute, Slytherin, and Gay. But"

"But what?" Brittany asked

"But one he is in Slytherin and very evil…not going to be very excepted two he's not openly gay though everyone knows it." Max said

"Well we can first be friends and work our way up." Daniel said

"What is all this chattering while brewing a very complicated potion?" Snape hissed at the 3

"The potion is done Professor Snape," Max sneered at him in a very Slytherin quality.

"It's supposed to be silver." He said, as the 3 looked down it were silver.

"It is silver." Max said trying to keep her cool she never did well with people starting up with her and usually the quiet one never had had problems before now.

"Not enough do it again."

"No it's perfect I spent the whole class doing this you jerk!" Max didn't mean to she really didn't but he was rude to her and her friends for no reason. She had seen it be done to many Gryffindors but she thought maybe they had deserved it but she definitely hadn't. Brittany and Daniel were smiling at Max but Snape looked so mad.

"Detention tonight after dinner, 7 o'clock be here." He snapped and Max had gotten her first detention… This should be interesting she thought to herself.

Dinner

I can't believe first day of classes you already have detention!" Ginny said, hearing about this detention.

"Well, he just got me so mad and was being such a jerk." Max said

"That's our girl doesn't take anything from anyone." Brittany said

"Yeah back in our neighborhood no one messed with her, no one dared to. Except for…" Daniel said stopping himself

"Except for tom," Max said "They should know I mean they are my friends now."

"Know what?" Hermione asked

"Tom was my guardian," Max said "My parents died when I was 10 and then I was entrusted with Tom."

"But if he was your guardian why do you not like to talk about him?" Harry asked

"Well Tom was very sick he had cancer a rage muggle disease and he didn't believe in magic so he never wanted magical help. He was very sick and treated me with no respect. He died in my arms and I held him at nights when he cried." Max said looking as if she were about to cry

"Max wrote an incredible song about it she's a great singer."

"Will you sing it to us?" Ginny asked

"You should sing it now!" Ron said, "Today and tomorrow are karaoke dinners, new idea of Dumbledore. You could save us from listening to those girls try to sing the 3 sister song."

"I couldn't," Max, said

"Max," Brittany suddenly said very seriously "This is your chance to sing these words out loud I think it will help you."

"Me too." Daniel said

"Fine." Max said as she got up and wrote her name on a list she was next as not many people were brae enough to sing.

"Ahh Ms. Guevara you are next." Dumbledore said and Max got on stage and lightly started to sing. Her voice was smooth and loud but sharp and you could hear every word of her song.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

Everyone clapped and Max was smiling but it hurt so much to sing that song to think about Tom. Suddenly she couldn't stop herself tears were rolling down her eyes and she ran out of the dining hall. She kept running not really thinking where to go but she had to go somewhere. Suddenly she ended up in the dungeons and she sat on the floor of a hallways and just thought.

"That was a lovely song," Dumbledore said

"Yes and she wrote it herself I heard." McGonagall added

"It was adequate but obviously a dramatic teenager song." Snape said though as he thought more into it what if the song had a deeper meaning. Her guardian who had just died could it be he had treated her badly made her trust him and take care of him at such a young age for her and then die. He worried.

"Do you think Max is ok?" Hermione asked

"Yeah she just needed that, to let it out and all." Brittany said

"Yeah we'll see her at the common room tonight I'm sure she'll be better then." Daniel added

Max sat there thinking for what seemed like hours and couldn't move. She took off her robe and sat on it so she wouldn't get dirty. She had her mini skirt and tube top still on. She realized every word of her song was true. She couldn't trust her friends, teachers, anyone not even herself. She hated her life and she had to fake being happy all the time. She didn't know what to do. Also why did she end up in the dungeons? Maybe she was a true Slytherin at heart or maybe it was because a certain professor lived down here. Her feeling for Professor Snape had grown over the years into more then a crush but into lust. She thought about him and ironically as she did she heard someone coming down. Dinner must be over she thought I should get back to my common room. She didn't want to get up but she had to so she slowly got up and as she did she saw whom it was she heard.

"Professor," Max said

"Ms. Guevara what are you doing in the dungeons?" Snape asked noticing her attire up close it was even more beautiful then from afar.

"Nothing I like it down here just came here to think." She said noticing he was checking her out. She was happy about it.

"Well you do have detention with me." He said

"Right, well I'm here and its," looking at her watch "7 so right on time."

"Yes well come in." He said walking into the potions classroom. "You will be cleaning this by hand." He said showing her about 50 cauldrons.

"Fine anything else?" Max asked

"No, here is soap and a sponge enjoy." Snape said sarcastically. Max got on her knees and bend down to scrub the cauldrons. Scrubbing them she looked quite hot especially with her movements of going back and forth as she was bend down. O bloody hell why did she have to wear that. "I will be right back." Snape said leaving through a door behind her.

"He never makes noise," She whispered to herself wondering how he did it. After 20 cauldrons her hands were sore and she ran out of soap. She got up to get more soap and as she turned around the professor was right there in front of her. Her chest was touching his chest and she looked right into his eyes.

I had just come back when this girl had to stand up and go right into me. Her body against mine feels so good. Snape thought why isn't she moving I should really move but she is so beautiful.

Why isn't he moving? She asked herself she thought he hater her but he seemed different now. He was looking into her eyes and she was looking into his. His eyes looking amazing and his hair suddenly without realizing it her hand put itself on the back of his head and she ran her fingers thorough his hair then suddenly they kissed. At first it was slow but then passionate. Snape was waiting for her to yell, scream, or hit him but she didn't. The kiss continued and his hands where at her waist moved to her back bringing her closer. Suddenly they were on the desk he was on top. There movements were passionate and as he was unbuttoning his robe she unzipped her skirt. Then she slid her tube top down and she was wearing black underwear and a black bra. Professor Snape managed to get out of his robes and only had boxers on. Then with a flick of his wand the desk turned into a bed. They kissed more and slid off all there cloths. As she felt his warm skin touching hers she was in heaven. He rubbed against her and finally was in her. She moaned in ecstasy and he kissed her more passionately. Finally as both climaxed they fell to opposite sides of the bed.

"You should get back to your common room," Snape said, "Before your friends go looking for you."

"I had detention remember, they won't be looking for me." Max said leaning in to kiss him

"No, get dressed." Snape said. She hadn't understood didn't he feel what she felt for him? Didn't he feel anything at all?


	3. Will you go with me to the ball?

CH.3 GUYS PLEEEASE REVIEW

I will keep writing so keep reading but let me know if you like it!

Ch.3

"Was this just some kind of game for you?" Max asked hurt and confused

"No of course not! But you are my student and half my age! You do not want this." Snape said seriously

"Do not tell me what I want and do not want I want you! I am sure of this. Please," she whispered going close to him. "I care about you."

"I care about you too." He said and for a second the word love came into his head.

"You really ought to go though," Snape said "I hope I don't have to tell you the seriousness of keeping this quiet."

"Of course." Max said smiling slightly; she wished the entire world could know.

"When is your birthday?" He asked

"November 10th why?" She asked

"You will be 17?"

"Yes, why?" Max asked annoyed

"At 17 you are legal in the wizarding world, after your birthday if you wish we can tell anyone you wish." Snape said wondering if they would still be together

"We'll see," Max simply said and gave him one last soft kiss before leaving and heading up to the common room.

Common Room

"Hey Max," Hermione said as Max walked in "We waited for you how was detention?"

"It was fine." Max simply said noticing Brittany giving her a strange look

"What'd he make you do?" Ron asked

"Clean cauldrons with soap and a sponge, whatever no big deal."

"Probably made you clean like 100 because it's 11pm already." Harry said

"Yeah 11?" Max asked thinking it was much earlier as everyone looked at her "I mean just 11, I thought it was 1 all ready." She said laughing

"Right," Ginny said

"Daniel what's wrong?" Max asked noticing he seemed upset. The only one who every knew what Daniel was feeling was Max, not even Brittany but the only one who knew what Max was feeling was Brittany and Brittany just made it obvious so that everyone knew what she was feeling.

"Nothing," He said

"Don't give me that what is it?"

"One of the Gryffindor boys called me a pansy freak and I don't know in America I mean I should be used to it and all but in the American school I had my girls behind me here I don't know anyone like I knew people there. There I had a clique of people with me here I'm alone I guess." Daniel said

"Who said that? I'll kick his ass!" Brittany said

"I'll hold you punch," Max joked "And you are not alone you have us!"

"And us," Ron said pointing to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and himself.

"Thanks it means a lot to me." Daniel said and Max and Brittany hugged him and the rest of the gang joined. Now there was a new gang. "I'm beat,"

"Daniel I have something for you, I figured out a way around you coming to sleep in our dormitory if some nights you feel like it. You just have to read this incantation." Hermione told Daniel and handed it to him

"Thanks," Daniel said smiling "tonight I'd love to sleep with my girls." Daniel said and said the incantation and Hermione and him went upstairs. Max was going to join them when Brittany stopped her.

"What happened?" Brittany asked

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"Detention, something happened."

"No. Maybe." Max said and with the look Brittany was giving her she gave up "Yes! But you can't tell anyone. At least not until my birthday in 2 months because here 17 is legal age under that Snape can be arrested understand and loose his job."

"Of course, and tonight I'm getting the guy I like." Brittany said "Ron can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," Ron said and they walked into a corner together.

"Wonder what that's about?" Harry said

"Its pretty obvious they like each other and Brittany is going to let him know the feelings go both ways." Max said

"O, He'll probably ask her to the ball. Speaking of which I wanted to ask you something." Harry said

"Sure," Max said confused "What?"

"I like this girl, OK it's Ginny but she's my best friends sister and I want to ask her to the ball. What should I do?"

"If he is truly your best friend he will be happy for you. Ron is a great guy he won't be upset."

"Thanks," Harry said "What about you anyone you want to go with to ball?"

"Well…" Max said "Not really but I don't want to go alone."

"After what you wore to breakfast I don't think you have to worry about going alone."

"Really? Do you think I looked good?" Joked Max

"Yeah, you looked hot." Harry said smiling, that one moment something changed between them to better friends. Harry felt he could go to her for any problems.

"There's Ginny now, Hey Ginny come here!" Max said and as Ginny walked over "I forgot I have a thing with a thing so I got to go bye." Max said leaving to go upstairs.

"Hello Ginny" Harry said

"Hi Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked

"Well, I was wondering would you like to go to the ball with mew?" Harry said

"I'd love to!" Ginny said and kissed him on the cheek

"Great!" Harry answered

"Oy Harry!" Ron said, "I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too." Harry said

"Brittany and I are dating isn't that great!" Ron said

"Yeah, I also am with someone now."

"Who?" Ron asked

"Ginny," Harry paused to see his reaction and a big smile came across Ron's face.

"Well treat her right and good luck mate. At least it's you and not some other guy."

"Thanks!" Harry said

"I'm going to bed I'm beat," Brittany said

"Yeah me too" Ginny said.

"Us too!" Harry said and everyone headed up to bed.

"Daniel get out of my bed," Max was saying to Daniel wrestling with him to get out.

"Come Daniel sleep with me," Brittany said

"I loved it back home the 3 of us, one bed, the fun." Daniel said

"We can do it here too!" Max said "Brittany push you bed closer to mine,"

"There! One big bed." Brittany said

"I call middle!" Max said and they all laughed as max jumped into the middle of the bed with Brittany on the right and Daniel on her left

"Hey! As prefect I can't allow this activity." Hermione said seriously "Without us and some chocolate frogs!" Laughed Hermione and Ginny and her jumped onto the bed. They all were squished but were happy. As they talked all night they all fell asleep.

Morning

"Guys wake up!" Kelly said

"What?" Hermione said

"Hu?" Max asked

"It's like 20 minuets to breakfast," Kelly said all dressed "And it is Saturday so I figured you wouldn't want to miss our first Saturday morning!"

"O my god 20 minuets!" Ginny said

"Saturday yes! No classes" Brittany said

"Can we wear muggle cloths all day then?" asked Daniel

"Yeah, of course." Max said

"All my cloths are in the boys dorms so meet you girls in the common room." Daniel said

25 minuets later

The girls rushed downstairs Hermione in jeans and a light pink sweater, Ginny in a pair of Brittany's low light jeans and a red shirt, Brittany was wearing low dark jeans with her white thong sticking out and a pink shirt that flared up, and Max was wearing low dark tight jeans with black thong sticking out and a black belly shirt showing her pierced navel and on her back a tattoo of a Jewish star and her name in Hebrew. They all had their make up done hair straightened except for Hermione who had beautiful curls.

"We're late!" Hermione said

"Daniel get your butt down here!" Max yelled

"Be right there," Daniel screamed back

10 minuets later

"Here I am!" Daniel said wearing tight dark blue jeans and a tight white shirt. He had his dark hair spiked and was wearing cute black boots.

"What took you so long?" Asked Brittany

"Boys got to look good," Daniel said

"Gay men, worse then girls when it comes to getting ready." Brittany said

"Yeah he spends more time on his hair then I do." Max said

"We better hurry were already almost 20 minuets late." Hermione said and with that they all ran out of the portrait and to breakfast.

"Where were you guys?" asked Harry "O Ginny I saved you a seat." He added as Ginny sat next to him and Hermione next to Ginny.

"I also saved you a sit Brittany," Ron said as Brittany said next to Ron and Daniel next to Brittany and Max at the end next to a Gryffindor boy named John.

"Hello I'm John," John said to max holding his hand out to shake. She took it and smiled.

"I'm Max," She said looking at him. He had cute blond hair that was spiked a little and blue eyes. He was about 6ft and had a nice body.

"So Max after breakfast want to take a walk with me by the lake?" He asked

"Of course, sounds fun." Max said smiling. As they continued talking Max's eyes darted towards Snape and everything stopped. She was entranced by him and couldn't help staring.

"So what do you think?" John asked

"Hu? O sorry I zoned out what did you ask?"

"What do you think about Quidditch played at school? Some people say it is too dangerous but I think with top witches and wizards there no real harm can happen to anyone."

"Yeah you are right, the only time anyone got seriously hurt was Harry because of those stupid dementors!" Max said "Let me introduce you to my friends. Guys, This is John. John this is Brittany, Daniel, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Max said

"Hey guys I'm John. I'm from London but my dads American both witches." He said smiling

"So your what pureblood." Hermione said squinting her eyes at him slightly

"Well I guess not really I have a lot of muggle aunts and uncles and I could care less about that stuff. The only thing that matters in this world is loyalty, love, and Quidditch." He added laughing and they all smiled at him.

Lake

"So Max, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Will you go to the ball with me?" John asked

"Yes of course I will. I would love to." Max said smiling. She didn't want to go alone to the ball but then again she wanted Snape to be the one to go with her. But that could not happen so she smiled and went with a nice cute boy instead. They spent 2 hours talking and walking by the lake when finally Max went to find her friends.

"Hey Brittany!" max said as she saw her friend in the common room "O and hey Ron" she smiled noticing what Brittany was sitting on wasn't a chair but Ron's lap as he sat on a chair.

"Hey, so how was the," Brittany stopped put her hand over her head and dramatically said "Walk by the lake!"

"Fine, he asked me to go to the ball with him." Max said smiling but she wasn't really happy though she looked it. I must have been faking happy so long now I can't even control when I do it she thought and not even Brittany could tell she didn't care much about who she went with because it wasn't him.

"John is a nice guy though," Hermione said walking down the stairs of the common room "I mean he takes a lot of my classes and I've noticed he is nice."

"What about you any date for the ball?" Max asked

"Well not really, some people have asked but not the right one." Hermione said

"Who is the right one?" Brittany asked as Ginny and Harry walked in

"Well, there is this boy very smart and cute and nice his name is Adam." She said

"Adams in 7th year right?" Harry asked joining into the conversation

"Yes," Hermione said in a 'so what?' way

"John is in 7th… maybe I can ask him to talk to Adam?" Max said

"Match making! So much fun." Brittany said

"As long as you stay away from it," Daniel said, he was walking down the stairs carrying a book about charms.

"Yeah remember the matchmaking you did in New York, I mean you were what's that word?" Max said

"Horrible, worse then your sense of direction!" Daniel added and the both started to laugh

"O come on, you know very well I am a great judge of character I just don't always see which characters mesh and hey I have a good sense of direction."

"Right we were visiting my cousin in Tenafly and on the ay back to the city you drove and we ended up in Amish town PA!" Daniel said

"Yeah and Tenafly is so close to the GWB (George Washington bridge) how could you of gotten so lost!" Laughed Max "if Daniel and I hadn't of woken up we would have ended up in Canada."

"OK! OK! So I had a bad history big deal." Brittany said as they all laughed

The whole gang sat there talking about Quidditch, class's boys, girls and more. Max was smiling and laughing and looked like she was having a great time but her mind was elsewhere. She thought of a certain professor and wanted to see him.

"O I am so behind on charms you just reminded me!" max said to Harry "I'm going to the library to study." She said and as she turned around

"Wait!" Brittany said, "Do you want us to come?"

"No it would just be a distraction, I'll be back soon." Max said heading out the door and to the dungeon. Do I look cute? Of course I do! Max thought to herself. I'm wearing hot tight low jeans and a very high shirt how could I be any cuter? She thought to herself and almost laughed out loud at her own comment. As she walked downstairs she was wishing she had a jacket it was getting cold. She made it to Snapes office and froze. Should she knock? Go right in? Should she even be here? Then she raised her hand and knocked

"Come in!" yelled an angry Snape as max walked in she


End file.
